


Ali Dell'amore, Ali di Odio

by TalaSilva



Series: Wings of Love, Wings of Hate [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, Winglock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaSilva/pseuds/TalaSilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wings show emotions. The more brilliant the color the more love and happiness is in and has been in the person's life. The duller the color the more hatred and sadness is and has been in the person's life. When someone is born their wings are just fluffed feathers but when the adult feathers grow in, they bring with them a prophecy of emotions based on the brilliancy or dullness. Mycroft and Greg's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ali Dell'amore, Ali di Odio

The first time Gregory Lestrade met Mycroft Holmes was because of his younger brother. Sherlock Holmes had stumbled onto a crime scene, high as a kite, wings looking wretched, and shooting off deductions so accurate they thought he was the murderer. Lestrade had arrested Sherlock and detained him when a black car shows up and out steps a man dressed in a three piece gray suit, with an umbrella on the crook of his arm, his ginger-brown hair styled perfectly and owl’s wings tucked into his back. He never did get a good look at those wings but from what he sees they seem rather bland. Like neither love nor hate has been in his life much. Greg’s heart skips a beat, this man is so _interesting_.

“Hello. I am Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes’s older brother. I am here to collect him.” The DI nods and introduces himself.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade.” They shake hands before Greg leads this well tailored man through the halls of New Scotland Yard. As they walk Mycroft takes in the man before him. Tall with straight brown hair and large falcon wings tucked into his back. His wings are dull, his marriage is not going so well, in fact he’s in the middle of a very nasty divorce. He holds his arms clasped behind him under his wings.

Lestrade shows him the room where Sherlock is held. Mycroft makes it all fine with his power and influence when Lestrade makes Sherlock a deal. If he gets clean he gets access to crime scenes. It works, and Mycroft is not only pleased but _impressed_. He looks on the DI with new eyes. Handsome, with his dark brown hair sprinkled with silver. His brown eyes sparkle with intelligence. Mycroft is definitely attracted to him. Luckily Sherlock is to high to notice his brother’s new found interest.


End file.
